Battle of the Sempais
by clumsyclarinet
Summary: After graduating from Seigaku, Eiji and Fuji attend the prestigious school known as BL Academy. This story follows their time attending high school and the many relationships that ensue. Fuji/Eiji at beginning, anymore would be telling. GakuenHeven/PoT
1. Chapter 1

AN: While this is a crossover fic, I believe this can be read without having previous knowlege of Gakuen Heaven. Knowing the characters and story of the game/anime would, however, be helpful in understanding some of the dialouge between the non Prince of Tennis characters. Fuji and Eiji are new to the school too, so they will be introduced to the characters, which allows outsiders to read without knowing the characters.

Warning: Aspects of this story will contain shinen-ai and yaoi. This is the only boy/boy warning I will be giving, so read it carefully and remember.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

"Ochibi!"

"Baka Sempai"

The Seigaku tennis club looked up from changing to see the acrobat and local tennis price in an ordinarily common situation. This time, however, things were a bit different.

"My uniform is becoming wet." Ryoma tried in vain to relieve himself of the wieght clinging to him from the side.

"Eiji-Sempai, why are you crying?!" Momoshiro, ever the blunt member, asked the question running through everyone's mind.

"It's all ending!" Eiji wails into Ryoma's neck, against the dubbed Ochibi's protests.

"Mada mada dane, Sempai."

"Five minutes," The ever stoic buchou reminds his team.

Reluctantly, Eiji releases his prey to change for his last practice at Seishun Gakuen, avoiding the mysteriously open eyes of Fuji.

* * *

"Alright team, since this is the last practice of the year we are going to end a little early," Ryuzaki-sensei announced as she blew the whistle signaling everyone to line up.

"Remember, with five of our regular positions open, anyone of you could take one of the coveted spots. Don't let this short break also be a laps of practice. Now, go home."

The team quickly left the tennis courts to begin a lethargic walk to the locker rooms. While changing, the Seigaku regulars all seemed oddly downcasts, including Ryoma.

"Nya, my Ochibi will be lonely!" Eiji took this opportunity in the lull in conversation to grasp onto his kouhai mercilessly.

"Eiji, are you sure you want you last memories of Echizen to include dismembering you?" Fuji wisely instructed the sullen acrobat to leave Ryoma's side and continue to change.

Momo, witnessing the event, once again asks the question every one is thinking. "Tezuka-buchou,"

"I believe that title now belongs to Echizen-san."

"Alright, Tezuka-san, were are you going to high school?"

At this, the tennis club stopped gathering their belongings and listened to their beloved captains reply.

"I have received an offer from many schools in Germany due to scouts viewing my finale matches with Essenheimer-san before I flew back home."

"Nya, Tezuka-buchou is amazing! Going to school overseas!"

"What about you, Taka-san?"

"I'm going to be taking over the restaurant soon. My father's relying on me to keep the family business running, so I will attend the local senior high school."

"Inui-sempai?"

"Okinawa Collinary Arts Academy."

At the silent response, Inui simply sipped from his bottle of Inui-Juice and wrote this precious data in his journal.

"What about you Fuji-sempai?" At the unexpected voice of the Seigaku Freshman and recently appointed buchou of the next school term, Fuji opened his eyes to look at the other members.

"Fujiko and I are going to school together, nya! Right Fujiko!"

"Hai," Fuji nodded while Eiji alternated between hugging his kouhai and taking on a look of authority.

"We are going to Bell Liberty Academy to play tennis and other stuff. Fujiko says at least some of us regulars should be together after graduation, right Fujiko."

"Hai, Eiji," Fuji answers while watching Ryoma attempt, once again, to remove a persistent sempai from choking him.

"I've heard of that before," Momo stated with a furrowed brow. "Where is it?"

"Bell Liberty Academy, more commonly called BL Academy. Located on a remote island belonging only to the school. Known for its excellence in every field available. Only accepts the most talented students in each area of interest."

"Nya, Inui, you make it sound so boring!"

"I think it sound very impeccable," Tezuka corrected Eiji. "It is the best school in Japan."

"Wow! Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai, you really got in!" Momo stared at his seniors with awe visible in his eyes.

"Mada mada, Momo."

"What's that supposed to mean, Echizen!"

Ryoma simply stood and began his finale trek home as the Freshman regular of Seigaku.

* * *

"Eiji, if we don't get on the bus they will leave without us."

"But, Ochibi isn't here yet!"

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Fuji watches as Momo sets his and Eiji's luggage beneath the bus while Eiji continues to search for the white capped prince.

"I bet he overslept. Ne, Eiji-sempai."

"Ochibi, how cold!"

"Baka sempai."

At the voice, the three turn to see Ryoma sipping a Ponta and carrying his tennis racket.

"Ochibi, you do care, nya!" Ryoma successfully dodges Eiji's flying attack and walks toward Fuji and Momoshiro. "Nya, Ochibi see! You are cold!"

"Mada mada, Sempai."

"Nice of you to join us, Echizen-san." Fuji opens his eyes to look at the acrobat preparing for another attempt.

"Got you!." Eiji enthusiastically rubs his cheek against Ryoma's in victory.

"The bus is moving."

As Eiji is pondering Ryoma's answer to his farewell hug, Fuji quickly pulls him along to catch the swiftly departing bus.

"Good-bye for now, Fuji-sempai, Eiji-Sempai." Momo looks questioningly over at Ryoma as he whispers these words to his sempais' fading backs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews. As far as that new buchou for Seigaku goes, I know it's not actually Ryoma, but I thought it fit for this fic, despite his lack of some all important leadership qualities...especially in the latter chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

"Welcome to Bell Liberty Academy!"

Stepping off the bus, Fuji directs Eiji over to the awaiting second year.

"My name is Keita Ito. I am the first year student relations coordinator. If you have any questions during your stay hear please feel free to come to me at any time."

Eiji, ignoring his new sempai, stared in disbelief at his surroundings.

"Fujiko, look how green the grass is, nya!"

"Eiji, I think we are suppose to be listening to Ito-sempai."

"Now, if you would all please follow me, I will give you a brief tour of the campus."

"But, what about our bags?" Eiji glanced around to see everyone leaving without a second thought to the mountain of luggage beneath the bus.

Fuji sighed, "this is why I told you to listen. It will be brought up to our rooms by the school personnel."

"We don't have to carry our bags! I love this school!" Fuji simply smiled at his friends excitement.

Hearing a chuckle from behind, they turned to see a taller boy following the first years through the hall.

"Ah, it seems I have been discovered."

"Kazuki!"

"Hai, Keita?"

"Why are you here? Didn't you have a meeting?"

"But, I wanted to see the first years." The first years stared in wonder at the bickering between their tour guide and the mysterious man in a suit previously identified as "Kazuki."

"You can see them later, now leave."

"So, mean."

"Kind of reminds me of Momo and Echizen. Ne, Eiji?"

"Nya, Ito-sempai is much nicer than Ochibi!"

"That, my friends, was Endo Kazuki. Chairman and second year here at BL Academy."

"I think you are excluding something from us, Ito-sempai." Fuji says cryptically.

"I've no idea what you mean." Keita dismisses Fuji's statement with a blush and wave of the hand and continues the tour.

* * *

"And this will conclude our brief tour of the school."

The first years followed Keita into the dormitory and find the building just as extravagant as the buildings before.

"I will now leave you in the capable hands of the dorm advisor. Fuji Shusuke and Kikumaru Eiji?"

At this, the two indicated first years lagged behind questioningly.

"Ah, it's you two. I should have known."

"Now _I'm_ not sure what _you_ mean, Ito-sempai."

"Please, call me Keita. Aside from the many captains, vice captains and presidents of the other clubs, the tennis club always has stronger personalities. I should have know from the moment you two stepped off the bus you would be among them."

"Nya. Fujiko, what is he saying?"

"I am assuming we will soon find out. Am I right Keita-san?"

"Hai, Fuji-san. If you two would please come with me. I'm sure you both know BL Academy's reputation for being the best."

"Hai, Keita-san."

Eiji and Fuji followed Keita back outside and across campus, neither sure why they were singled out so early after arrival.

"Well, the tennis club is no exception. Naruse-sempai asked me to bring you two to the courts right after the tour to have a practice match."

Fuji turned to Eiji, his ever presents smile never faltering, "Seems like another harsh buchou, ne?"

Eiji bounced along, pondering what Fuji's statement implied, "Keita-sempai, he isn't that strict, is he? No one can be as strict as Tezuca-buchou, nya!"

"While I don't know your previous captain, Kikumaru-san," Eiji redirected his eyes to the ground as he realized should have realized this fact.

"Naruse-sempai isn't exactly what I would call 'strict.' Students at BL usually improve without harsh direction. He is, however, quite overbearing when he is excited."

Examining his sempai's statement further, Fuji felt an ominous breeze swiftly pass across his face. "Exactly what kind of overbearing our we speaking of, Sempai?"

"I'm sure you will find out very shortly, Fuji-san. After all, you two are bound to have him excited in many ways."

"It seems Kakeru and Wataru are just as excited as Naruse."

"Ah, Kazuki!"

Fuji and Eiji, both quite curious about the "many ways" the sempai mentioned, the latter more visibly than the former, didn't notice the the new presence walking beside them.

"I am finished with all obligations for today, Keita, so no lectures."

"Well, in that case, meet Fuji Shusuke and Kikumaru Eiji."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Endo Kazuki." Startled out of their reflections, both Freshmen quickly shook the offered hand. "Shall I join you at the courts, Keita?"

"That would be fine. I'm sure you would come even if I said not to. I've had plenty of experience with that."

"Such a sharp tongue, we must deal with that later on."

"I look forward to it."

Fuji, watching the interaction between the chairman and their tour guide, briefly opened his eyes at that last comment.

"It seems you are just proving my previous statement, Sempai."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, Fuji-kun."

"Fujiko, look at them!"

As Fuji turned away from his observations, he found Eiji wide-eyed, staring at the tennis courts. On the courts, it appeared practice was already being held. Two boys, twins it seemed, where volleying back and forth with a speed only Eiji and Ryoma's eyes could see clearly.

"It seems the Golden Pair would have had competition." At this, Eiji stuck his tongue out at Fuji.

"Nya, we can take them, Fujiko! We will become better than the Golden Pair!" Fuji was startled to hear this response from Eiji. He thought the acrobat would have a much longer grieving time for his separation from Oishi.

"If that is your wish, Eiji."

The smile shown to Fuji was all the answer he needed to know his fate.

"My honey!"

Fuji and Eiji quickly broke from their conversation as they finally reached the courts only to see an irritated Kazuki pulling Keita away from an imposing blond man.

"Naruse-sempai, I've warned you!"

"Saa, Endo-kun, I was only joking. Kya, who might this cuttie be!" Fuji could only watch as Eiji received a dose of his own torture.

"Naruse-sempai, as requested, I have brought Fuji Shusuke and Kikumaru Eiji for a practice match right after the tour."

"Ah, my Honey is so good to me!" As Naruse-sempai attempted to redirect his hug from Eiji to Keita, his troubles were met with a swift kick from Kazuki.

"Naruse-sempai!"

"How could you do this Endo!"

During the distraction, the others failed to notice the appearance of the two previously volleying twins.

"I did give him prior warning."

"Endo!"

"Before we go down this road again, why don't I introduce the new members?" Keita swiftly intervened the inevitable argument.

"They don't look so tough. Ne, Wataru?"

"Right, Kakeru. Not tough at all."

"Are they always like this?" Eiji quickly whispered to Keita as the twins continued to reassure each other of their greatness.

"Unfortunately." He answered in a whisper just as low as Eiji's lest he be caught by the others. "At least you won't have class with them."

"We can hear you Ito-kun!"

"Yeah, loud and clear!"

Keita quickly apologized to the two. Eiji was sure he heard him say something about 'not locking him in a shed.'

"Eiji," Fuji drew his attention away from the bickering sempais, "do they remind you of someone?"

Upon further inspection, Eiji noticed what Fuji meant. These twins, Wataru and Kakeru, bared a striking resemblance to Shinji Ibu, in both the mumbling and appearance. 'I wonder if they play alike too,' he thought, growing more excited as the moments passed.

"So are we going to play or what?" Eiji asked, bouncing towards the field ready to test his theory.

"Saa, you two have him excited. Now we will all pay." Fuji set his ice cold glare at his opponents as he ventured towards the court to warm-up with Eiji.

"At least he opens his eyes occasionally." Endo tried to state positively, ignoring the shivers running down his spine.

* * *

Following the doubles match, which Fuji and Eiji narrowly lost, The group decided the pull of hunger outweighed the need for a rematch. Packing their tennis gear that had been brought to the courts by some unknown force, Fuji noticed how his almost closed eyes keep lingering on Eiji slightly longer than usual.

'Well, this is a new development,' Fuji gently placed his racket in its bag and stood to leave with the others.

"Watch out!"

Pulling Eiji out of the way just in time, Fuji looked up to see a boy of similar stature to himself recklessly riding a bike into the group trudging toward the dining hall.

"Are you the new guys?"

Opening his eyes, Fuji gave his best glare at the would be attacker of his acrobat.

"Shunsuke-san, I knew you would try to run us over eventually."

"No need to state the obvious Endo-kun. You seem to know everything that goes on in the school."

"As I should, seeing as I am the chairman. What better way to do my job?"

"If I may interrupt for a moment," Keita quickly cut off the banter that seemed much friendlier than the previously seen banter between Endo and the twins. "Fuji-san, Kikumaru-san, this reckless character is Taki Shunsuke: the resident delivery boy."

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go."

And with that, the new addition to acquaintances was out of viewing range.

'And not a moment too soon,' Fuji stated in his mind as he finally allowed Eiji to move freely.

"Fujiko, why did you do that, nya! Your hands are cold!"

Fuji directed his gaze at his acrobat momentarily before following the others inside.

"This will be interesting. Ne, Keita?" Fuji stared blankly at the two second years, as the statement that was clearly pointed towards him was muttered, before once again closing his eyes.

"I've no idea what you mean, Endo-sempai."

Keita chuckled at the statement he had already used on Fuji twice that same day. 'Interesting indeed.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: During this chapter, Keita and Kazuki tell of events that occured in Gakuen Heaven. To avoid a longwinded story that many of you probably already know, I wrote a breif summary. For those of you who do not know Gakuen Heaven, don't worry. The story itself isn't crucial to the plot of this fic. As for the timeline: Yes Keita was a first year in Gakuen Heaven, but this is the next school year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Gakuen Heaven

* * *

As the days passed, Fuji began to become more and more protective of Eiji.

"He is so naive and careless."

Fuji was, for once, alone in his room that Eiji frequently visited. He began to think of the many times he had rescued his acrobat since their first day at BL Academy.

"Taki-san has repeatedly almost run him over, the twins seem to be trying to scare him into leaving, or maybe they are trying to scare me into leaving. When I'm not included, they seem to get along quite nicely. Perhaps I shouldn't be going easy on them just because they are my sempais. He also seems to be meeting Keita-san rather frequently."

Fuji paused in his musings as his thoughts began turning to the seemingly innocent Ito Keita.

"He is clearly in a relationship with Endo-san. Why are they trying to hide what everyone obviously already knows?"

At this, Fuji's thoughts once again came back to his own problem.

"I have developed a sexual attraction for my best friend." He stated bluntly. "When did this occur? At Seigaku I didn't mind Echizen's threats whenever Eiji clung to him. I was actually rather amused when this occurred. Oishi always kept him out of danger with his mothering ways. So, do I simply want to keep him away from harmful situations?

"No, the little problem I have been devoloping whenever I think about him recently is proof that I don't just want to mother him. Now, what should I do?"

With this, Fuji began plotting the beginning of the inevitable interaction between his best friend and himself.

"This is, after all, BL Academy."

* * *

While Fuji was locked in his room scheming away, Eiji was thinking through his own problems the only way he knew how: ask the unsuspecting sempai.

"Ne, Keita-san,"

"Ah, Kikumaru-kun, what a nice surprise," Keita greeted his usually upbeat kouhai with a smile upon his lips. As he turned to look at Eiji, however, this smile slowly feel away.

"Kikumaru-kun, is something wrong?"

"Keita-san, nya, I told you call me Eiji." Keita noticed the "nya" was less enthusiastic than he has come accustom to hearing.

"Sorry, Eiji-kun. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Question?"

"Hai, Eiji-kun, are you alright?" Eiji's lack of energy was enough to mute the need for any further questioning.

Eiji glanced at his sempai than the unoccupied couch in the empty commons area of the dorms. Catching this, Keita took his cue and directed him to sit and begin explaining his peculiar mood.

"Ne, Keita-san, how did you and Endo-san start dating?"

"What!" Needless to say, Keita was quite surprised to hear his kouhai speak of the relationship he has tried to keep under wraps.

"Stop trying to hide it Keita-san! Everyone knows. You were probably going to see him when I stopped you, ne?" Keita's blush was his only answer. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry, Eiji-kun," he seems to be apologizing to the freshman quite frequently this evening. "It comes as a bit of a shock to have that question directed towards me so suddenly. I am going to assume this is about Fuji-san."

"Nya, how did you know?"

"How did you know of me and Endo?"

"It was kind of obvious, Sempai."

"There's your answer Eiji-san." Keita laughed at the bewildered look upon his kouhai's face.

"This isn't funny, Keita-san!"

"Sorry, Eiji-kun," he apologized once again. "Now, would you like to explain what's going on in that mind of your's?"

"I want to, but I don't know where to start."

Seeing Eiji in an uncharacteristic serious mood was both a relief, as it showed that even he had a limit, and a worry for Keita. 'Who know our energetic freshman has a serious side?'

"Well, I would start from the beginning."

"Then tell me how you and Endo-san got together."

"Quite a demand, ne Kikumaru-san." Eiji quickly looked around to find the unexpected.

"I should have known you would show up, Kazuki."

"Well, we did have plans to meet twenty minutes ago," Endo stated coming over to the two other boys.

Eiji blushed as Endo leaned down to give Keita a swift kiss.

"Kazuki!" Keita light-heartedly pushed Endo away. "Not in front of the kouhai!"

"He already knows. Why hide it from him?"

"Nya, so will you tell me?"

"What do you say Kazuki? Up for a little story time to help our little Eiji-kun?"

"Sure, but why don't we relocate? Even if it is known, we try to keep our relationship on a low profile, Kikumaru-san. I'm sure you can understand."

"Hai, Sempai!"

As Eiji followed his sempais to Keita's room, he began to think over his newfound problem.

'Why do I suddenly like Fujiko? I never did before. At least I don't think I did. Nya, I'm so confused!'

"Eiji-kun," Eiji blinked and quickly shock his thoughts away as he looked up to see Keita waving a hand in front of his face.

'Nya, when did I stop walking?'

"You've been standing in front of my door with a blank look for a while now. Come on in."

"Hai, Keita-sempai."

"You become oddly formal when you have a lot on your mind. Ne, Kikumaru-san?"

"Hai, Endo-sempai."

As Endo began to chuckle at Eiji's lack of concentration, Keita swiftly led him into the room and sat him on the bed to begin the story of his transfer and subsequent relationship with Kazuki.

"Well, Eiji-san, are you ready to listen?"

"Nya, only if you are ready to tell me, Keita-sempai."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure when I developed feelings for Kazuki, but I certainly remember when I realized they were there..."

Keita and Kazuki began to tell Eiji about how the vice-chairman tried to have him leave Bell Liberty and the partner game he and Kazuki won together. Briefly, they explained when Kazuki finally told Keita of his position as the Chairman for the school. The two then finished the story with the night spent together on the roof of the old house watching the stars.

"So, Eiji-kun, does that help any?" Keita looked upon his kouhai expectantly.

"Nya, not really, sempai. I still don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try telling us what you are thinking, Kikumaru-san?" Eiji looked up at Endo, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I think I like Fujiko."

"Well, we already knew that, Eiji-kun," Keita soothed him. "Perhaps it might help if you were to tell us how you came to realize this."

"He is always keeping me out of trouble. He probably thinks I haven't noticed this, but recently he seems to be pulling me away before I run into something or something runs into me and he always stops Wataru-sempai and Kakeru-sempai from locking me into rooms and he never lets Naruse-sempai hug me for too long and...and," Keita quickly took Eiji into an embrace as he completely broke down crying.

"I just don't know what to do."

"It's alright Eiji-kun," Keita soothed him the best he could and motioned for Endo to leave them. "But tell me, do you like him protecting you?"

"Nya?"

"I mean, when he is keeping you safe or pulling you away from Naruse-sempai, does it make you happy?"

"I guess so. Oishi always made sure I was safe while we were at Seigaku, but I never wanted to kiss him."

"So, you want to kiss Fuji-san?" Eiji blushed as he realized his slip.

"It's alright to be a little embarrassed Eiji-kun. I still blush whenever Kazuki kisses me and we have been dating for months now."

"What do I do, Keita-san"

"Well, first of all, I think you need to tell Fuji-san. I believe he is feeling the same way towards you."

"Really!"

"Yes, really. Now, let me know how it goes after you talk to him."

"But how do I tell him?" Eiji asked as Keita slowly directed him towards the door.

"You know Fuji-san better than I do, Eiji-san. I'm sure you can come up with something." Before Eiji realized what was happening, he was out in the hallway and Endo had reentered the room and swiftly shut the door.

"Nya, I get the feeling they want to be alone," he stated to the empty walls as he heard a noise from the room sounding suspiciously like a moan. "Hehe, I have to tell Fujiko about this."

With this finale thought, Eiji ran towards his friends room to tell him of Endo and Keita, all previous thoughts of confessing momentarily forgotten with the return of his energy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Terribly sorry for the long wait followed by a short chapter. Don't worry if it seems a bit rushed or too early...all will be reveled...in the next chapter. Schoolwork has actually decided to become a hassle. Semester is almost over...I will stock up on chapters over the winter holiday.

Warning: Slightly Limeish.

* * *

As he approached Fuji's door, Eiji forced himself to take deep breathes, his thoughts once again traveling to his uncertain feelings towards his best friend. Bracing himself, he pushed open the door and bounced in, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Fujiko!"

Eiji lost his enthusiasm as he realized his friend was not to be found at his usual place by the desk. Sighing, he resigned himself to his thoughts as he waited for his friend to return from wherever he had run off to.

Laying himself across the bed, Eiji began to sort through his thoughts and plan his words.

"Fujiko, no Shusuke, I have something I should tell you. Nya, I sound too serious!" Eiji pounded his head with his fists as he sighed once again, this time in frustration. Reevaluating his words once again, he began to hear noise coming from the bathroom.

"Nya, what is that?"

Sliding off the bed, Eiji slowly crawled over to the door to listen more closely. The faint sound of whimpering could now clearly be distinguished. Noticing a slight crack, he peaked around the door to see what was making such noises. Eiji's eyes widened at the sight he was presented with: inside the bathroom, leaning against the adjacent wall, was non other than the previously absent friend he had planned on confessing to.

Eiji couldn't breathe as he watched Fuji's movements. The graceful way his arm and hand muscles contracted, the glistening sweat aligning his ever heaving chest, the delicate feet slipping along the tiled floor, the half opened eyes glazed over with lust.

'How can anyone be this attractive,' Eiji thought to himself, too mesmerized to realize the lust-glazed eyes were now staring intently at him. He did take notice, however, as the figure stood and walked to the door.

Fuji slowly pushed the door completely open, giving Eiji enough time to shuffle away and avoid getting hit. Dropping down to his knees, he then made his way over to the boy now sitting against the opposite wall. Eiji felt his breath hitch as Fuji stopped with his face mere millimeters away. Startled, confused eyes met determined, lust-driven ones.

"Care to join me, Eiji?"

With these words, Eiji allowed all confusion and doubt to escape his mind as he leaned forward into Fuji's passionate embrace.

* * *


End file.
